unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
The Unofficial /leftypol/ Discord wiki is open to everyone. However, there are some rules and guidelines that are expected to be followed when using the wiki. The wiki is operated under the same standards as one of the specialist channels, where any violations, issues, etc are dealt with by the Server Historian, [https://unofficial-leftypol-discord.fandom.com/wiki/User:Maoistcentury Maoistcentury]. Anyone who created a page or adds content is considered a contributor. Guidelines for the Wiki Contributors are expected to follow the wiki's guidelines to the Tee. That means YOU accept that you will follow the rules of the wiki. Rules 1. NO Vandalism. Do not seek to mess up pages for any reason. Vandalism is deliberate sabotaging and altering a page to cause discontent, trouble, and ruin hard work. For whatever reason, if you have an issue with a page, talk to either the page creator, or the wiki manager. ATTEMPTING TO RESOLVE AN ISSUE THROUGH VANDALISM WILL ONLY PUT YOU UNDER SCRUTINY!! 2. NO biases. Now, this rule is more for creating articles that deliberately attempt to vilify someone in an infair light and to push drama. The wiki isn't about drama. While some events may be viewed differently than others, that is okay, and you have a right to add any corrections to a page, but it must be truthful and not mean to hurt someone. Even info that is true and can hurt someone shouldn't belong here aswell. 3. NO racism, bigotry, NSFW, or any inappropriate content. Period. Any content, message, or whatever that shows any of this is being deleted, and the person will be punished. 4. NO doxxing. Do not post People's locations, real life names, or images of themselves without their approval. Even if they are okay with it, it still should be discouraged. 5. DO NOT create content of outside server events. This is the ULP wiki, not (insert random discord server name) in the wiki. Any content that focuses on events outside the server and involves people who are not on the server to begin with will be deleted. If you are unsure if something is not on the server but important just ask the Siki Manager. 6. NO SPAM. Do not spam the wiki with wasteful pages of stuff, like putting ideologies that can be found on the real wikipedia or something. Any rule violations should be reported to the Server Historian ASAP to be dealt with and resolved. If you see something, say something. Punishments for rule breakers Punishments may vary depending on situation. First offense will result in a warning, telling them to stop what they are doing. Second offense will result in a warning and a week block from making content. Third offense will result in final warning, and month long block from making content. Fourth offense will end in user being permablocked for an extended period of time and won't be able to make content anymore. Please refer to Fandom rules and guidelined aswell for additional rules: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Fandom_Community_Guidelines https://www.fandom.com/community-creation-policy